Por un brik de leche
by Sherlarice
Summary: Cuando la leche escasea en el 221B, el afecto entre dos colegas y amigos se quiebra. Uno de ellos debería aprender a respetar lo que tiene; el otro a saber observar a fondo su alrededor. Y cuando menos te lo esperas... dinamita y cerillas son las que lo complican todo. ¡EL JUEGO ESTÁ EN MARCHA, SEÑORA HUDSON!
1. Chapter 1

**POR FAVOR, LEAN ANTES DE EMPEZAR:**

**Algunos recordarán el fic "Por un brik de leche", esa historia Johnlock que iba para dos capítulos largos y quedó reducido a uno sin terminar (me disculpo a los que os quedásteis con las ganas). La razón por la cancelación de dicho fic es que decidí reescribirlo, por méritos propios y para ofrecerle una trama mucho más compleja y estructurada, unos personajes más desarrollados, y capítulos más cortos pero con más volumen.**

**Por lo que esta historia comparte sus semejanzas con la anterior, pero también ha adquirido sus diferencias. Para empezar, Sarah Sawyer. ¿Sarah? ¿Quién es esa? Qué mejor manera de introducir a un personaje que presentar a una mujer del canon original y cuyo nombre empieza por M? **

**Y por favor, los que ya leyeron el fic anterior eviten soltar spoilers en los comentarios, ya que mi opción es otorgarle un final mejor (definición de mejor: adj. comp. de bueno. Superior a otra cosa en bondad y que la excede en una cualidad natural o moral. Luego les dejo que juzguen por ustedes mismos). He aprovechado también que la tercera temporada de Sherlock está en producción para dar rienda suelta a este fic, así que la historia tendrá sus puntos positivos... y sus negativos.**

**Nada más. Les dejo que lean, y que no se aburren.**

**Gracias por su atención!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Las 9:30 y una hora antes de que regrese**

- ¿Dónde está la leche? -Oigo a John mascullar desde la cocina.

Una vez más nos hemos quedado sin desayuno. No entiendo porqué sigue siendo extraño para él el hecho de que reservas de leche no duren más de cuatro días. La utilidad en el crecimiento de bacterias siempre ha sido un método modesto de investigación científica, y después de haber pasado casi cinco años y medio compartiendo un piso en Baker Street, John parece olvidarse del punto en cuestión. Debería darse cuenta.

O quizá debería darle una respuesta.

Pasos resuenan por el suelo empolvado. El tipo se para ante mi, ojos fijos en mi, con un gesto de fastidio señalando la frase "_mejor que me expliques qué has hecho con la leche esta vez, Sherlock. Será jodidamente mejor que me lo expliques_". Este es el John que conozco siempre que no hay leche en la nevera y una cabeza decapitada ocupa su lugar.

Mi cara, escondida tras un periódico, parece ignorar su presencia. John tose. Quiere que le eche un ojo. Entonces habla. Yo no le miro.

- ¿Te importa salir a por leche?

En definitiva, está enojado. Ya le advertí en el momento de conocernos que sería el infierno en persona y aun así aceptó. Ahora parece que su lema _comparto piso con un sabueso insufrible_ ha sopesado sus límites.

Permanezco en silencio un momento. No estoy leyendo. Solo pienso. Enigma de muerte. Es todo lo que quiero resolver.

- Es un sin parar. El asesino sigue escondido en algún lugar: casa, parque, durmiendo en el metro. Cuatro víctimas. Cuatro mensajes. Habrá más, John - digo con calma.

Él parece no molestarse porque lo escucho suspirar. John tose de nuevo. - Sí, por supuesto.

Me quita el periódico de las manos abruptamente. Entonces me encara con enojo. Qué diversión.

- Sherlock, hicimos un acuerdo. Cuando regresé de Nueva Zelanda prometiste comprar leche lo menos dos veces por semana, ¿recuerdas? Ahora te toca a ti.

Junto las manos hasta que mis dedos se tocan.

- Esa promesa se hizo hace centurias. - digo, pasando por alto la persona que tengo delante. Y siento el vestigio de un pulgar golpeando mis entrañas, advirtiendo. De alguna manera es desagradable. No bueno. Con rapidez deshago mis previas palabras para hacer de ellas un anagrama más breve. - Necesito pensar.

- _Pensar_ - John suelta una risotada. Sarcasmo. Me enseñó acerca de la honestidad y de la causticidad. Ahora mismo no habían rasgos de honestidad. - Puedes pensar durante tu camino a Tesco. - dice John, voz firme dándome instrucciones que no necesito. Agito las manos, sin mirarle a los ojos. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

- También podría necesitar unas cuantas cerillas - añado mientras entrelazo los dedos de nuevo -, pero las necesito ahora y no seré yo quién las compre. Necesito que lo hagas tú. - Parte los labios para bloquear mis palabras pero soy rápido. - POR FAVOR, ¿serías tan amable de comprar cerillas? - lo miro directo a los ojos esta vez, sin perder la calma en ningún momento.

John se frota la frente, nervioso. No he hecho nada. Estoy siendo educado. Quiero las cerillas ahora.

- Bromeas, tienes que estar bromeando... - susurra. Mira hacia otro lado. Cuando vuelvo a ser el centro de atención, veo que su cara ha adquirido una nueva tonalidad de color. ¿Rosa? No lo cojo. Él quiere que yo sea educado, no puedo parecer provocativo si hago uso del "por favor", ¿verdad?

John cruza la sala de estar. Algo ha hecho "click" en mi mente y estoy a punto de preguntarle qué está haciendo. Pero entonces agarra su chaqueta y se la pone.

- De acuerdo. - Dice John, abotonándose las ropas - Sin leche no hay desayuno.

Es completamente incapaz de romper su rutina, al parecer. Pero sigue quejándose de la mía. Auto-drama. Nunca acostumbro a comer durante casos y John debería tenerlo siempre presente. Por otro lado necesita seguir un modelo ordinario de vida como cualquier persona ordinaria, y yo no estoy en la lista. Es innecesario. Se empeña en explicarme que la alimentación influye en la estimulación cognitiva. Pero lo mitiga con información barata. ¿Como pueden la masticación, la salivación y la deglución tener efecto sobre el proceso de datos importantes? Probar comida es aburrido, me mantiene fuera del borde y no puedo centrarme en el misterio. Me embota con basura. John debería saberlo ya. Quedarme sin leche no me importa. Lo mismo digo del desayuno, o de cualquier comida en particular.

Por el rabillo del ojo le veo abriendo la puerta. Me mira.

- Voy a tomar un café con Mary. ¡Adiós Sherlock!

Y entonces se ha ido. La puerta golpea ruidosamente, las paredes vibran debido al seísmo, y el silencio cae sobre mi burbuja.

Solo los pasos fuertes de John se escuchan. Seguidamente oigo a la señora Hudson abajo. Habla con él. Suaves, calmas palabras. Tranquilizándolo. Puede cuidar de si mismo. John es fuerte. Pero la señora Hudson no observa y hace uso de su vena maternal.

Le está ofreciendo galletas.

Me levanto del sofá y voy hacia la ventana. John ya está en la calle, caminando veloz como si fuera a perder el autobús. Y diviso una confidencia, una enorme falta de inseguridad en él. Sabe con quién está saliendo.

Mary Morstan. ¿Ciertamente es buena? ¿No tediosa?

- ¡Woohooo! - Ah, la señora Hudson. Lleva un camisón y acarrea un plato de galletas de chocolate. Lo coloca en la mesa, justo encima de mis papeles. Me molesta.

- ¿Qué le pasa a John? ¿Habéis tenido otra pequeña regañina?

A través del cristal, le veo pedir un taxi. Me doy la vuelta para mirar a la señora Hudson y sonrío. A la fuerza.

- Todo está bien. ¡Oh! Gracias por las galletas señora Hudson - me inclino para besarla castamente en la mejilla. Tomo una galleta y le doy un mordisco. Mejor que no esté aquí, necesito pensar. Se niega a abandonar el piso tan pronto y eso me incordia.

-Oh, sé como te sientes, cielo. Pero desapareciste por casi tres años y no puede destruir esa relación ahora. - Se acerca y coloca su mano sobre mi brazo - Tendrías que conocerla, Sherlock. Es una mujer encantadora. Ha ayudado al pobre John a salir de su miseria sin venirse abajo. Le agradecerás el favor.

La señora Hudson retrocede y añade. - El chocolate te ayudará a recobrar tus preocupaciones, cariño. Oh, y al menos has conseguido un caso interesante para entretener a esa cabecilla tuya.

Permanezco en la mudez y engullo un trozo de galleta. Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana mientras la señora Hudson se va del piso y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Cuando me termino la galleta, tomo otra. Hay un caso anotado en los papeles debajo del plato y debería estar comprobándolos. También necesito una caja de cerillas. John está fuera con su novia. Podría traerlas en su regreso a Baker Street luego. Tengo que ingeniar un experimento para usos personales.

Compruebo el reloj. Las nueve y media. Calculo una hora antes de escuchar la vibración de sus pasos ascendiendo por los escalones. A pesar de su delirio y empeño, evita compartir más de sesenta minutos seguidos con esa mujer.

Es una relación singular. Te invita a pensar en qué le tendrá metido en un espacio tan estrecho como lo es un vínculo romántico.


	2. Las 12:30 y se toma un café

**Capítulo 2: Las 12:30 y se toma un café**

La mañana transcurre pacíficamente. Demasiada placidez. Casi hecho en falta una explosión inesperada aniquilando el cristal.

Quito el plato vacío del escritorio y lo llevo en la mesa de la cocina. Entonces regreso para chequear mis documentos. No muchos. Un papel con descripciones detalladas del principal sospechoso, y los cuatro perfiles de las víctimas. Una de ellas, un hombre alrededor de sesenta años, ojos hundidos con profundas ojeras oscuras y barba greñuda. Vagabundo. Le conocí. Hicimos acuerdos cuando fue necesario. La suma fija de dinero que malbarató en comida basura le ayudó a ganar 2 libras como mucho. Más tarde fue encontrado cerca del Támesis, su cuerpo completamente abrasado, el olor a podrido llenando nuestros orificios nasales. La esencia seca de gas en el aire era intensa, y la vana cerilla del suelo contuvo el ADN de la víctima, tal y como pude analizar en el laboratorio. Una clara indicación de suicidio.

¿Suicidio? Obviamente no.

La segunda víctima fue hallada una semana más tarde. Una mujer. Nativa de Dakar. Cuarenta y siete. Soltera. Tuvo dos amantes en los últimos dos años. Abortó en una ocasión. Trabajó en una fábrica de calzado desde 2005 a 2007. Aunque su residencia sigue una incógnita. Una de sus amantes (una mujer de ropas elegantes, indudablemente rica) explicó que había vivido bajo su techo durante su relación: sexo a cambio de dinero. Peluche de compañía. Dudoso. Pero por supuesto no era la asesina. Fue encontrada en un callejón, calcinada, el perceptible olor a gas y el hedor a carne quemada eran pesados en la atmósfera. Sangre salpicada por las paredes. Por poco no vomita John.

La siguiente y tercera víctima: un chico. Veintidós. Residente en Londres. Estudiante de Arte en Manchester. Proveniente de una familia acomodada. Su novia se encontraba en Roma cuando lo asesinaron. Encontrado muerto en la estación de Chalk Farm. Quemado, como no. Fue aparentemente obligado en quitarse la vida públicamente ante cantidad de personas. Incluso infantes presenciaron el evento. En los informativos siguen hablando sobre la tragedia.

Conocí a ese chico. Aunque vagamente. Solía pintarrear las paredes de los ghettos.

Por último, la cuarta víctima, asesinada hace tan solo tres días. Tal vez se trate de la noticia más arrolladora de todas. Una niña. Trece años apenas. Su familia es de clase media. Tuvo un hermano mayor, aunque no más de catorce. Se quitó la vida durante una función musical en su escuela. El Lago de los Cisnes. Ella jugaba a ser la Reina Cisne. La realidad sobrepasó la ficción cuando la obra llegó a su final.

Su nombre era Claudette Bruhl, también conocida como "la pequeña Gretel".

Todos los asesinatos se reducen a una edad inferior. Empezando con un hombre sin techo, seguido por una mujer extranjera, más tarde por un estudiante graduado, y finalmente por una niña en las puertas de la pubertad. De acuerdo al enlace obtenido tendría que ser lógico que la siguiente víctima fuese un infante. ¿Niño? Obviamente. El asesino está siguiendo una secuencia de género: hombre - mujer - hombre - mujer. Hay un plazo de siete días entre cada aniquilación, por lo que la quinta víctima tendría que aparecer dentro de cuatro días. Solo puede ser un infante. Pero no un bebé. Un bebé no podría quitarse su propia vida tras oír palabras amenazantes, no entendería nada.

Ah, todos los cuerpos iban acompañados de un mensaje escrito. Pequeños trozos de papel con una caligrafía repetitiva, escondidos en el interior de sus bocas. Pistas. Todas cuatro siguiendo una secuencia que narra un acertijo:

_One duck is out the net (pato uno fuera de la red)_

_Second duck ends up too ugly (pato dos demasiado feo)_

_Third duck who lost his star (pato tres perdió su estrella)_

_Fourth duck is out the fantasy (pato cuatro sin fantasía)_

La primera clave: _pato uno fuera de la red_. Relacionado definitivamente con el hombre sin techo. Miembro de una red de vagabundos. Tomó un papel importante cuando falsifiqué mi muerte hace tres años. Como dije, fue remunerado justamente. Ahora, y así lo insinúa el acertijo, está fuera de la red.

La segunda pista usa una referencia sacada de un cuento de hadas: _El patito feo, _cuya historia es apropiada para una mujer que ha sido ignorada por la sociedad. Su autoestima era muy leve. Vendió su cuerpo por dinero y lo gastó mayoritariamente en droga y tabaco. No es que fuera una damisela apuesta, no.

La siguiente pista puede parecer dudosa, pero si tienes buen ojo es inconfundible. Se refiere al pintor de grafitis como la figura de un joven cualquiera que desea alcanzar su único sueño, este comparado con una estrella. Procedió de una familia rica, pero sus padres querrían que estudiara una carrera más compleja y el chico se cruzó de brazos y decidió que aquello no era su número de pie. Siguió su sueño pero llegó a morir antes de que pudiera llegar a ser algo más que un grafitero independiente.

La clave más reciente nos habla de la niña cuyo destino la trajo en un mundo de fantasía. Para mal. Secuestrada e incendiada. Claudette ya fue una vez secuestrada por Moriarty hace tres años. La Bruja que persuadió a la pequeña Gretel y a su hermano solo para sucumbir a una cena exclusiva. Pero Gretel y su hermano escaparon. ¿Podría ser que dicha Bruja haya iniciado una venganza después de tanto tiempo?

Según las rimas, la quinta nota debería terminar con una sílaba similar a "star". Pero si quienquiera que está detrás de todo prefiere torcer este laberinto, podría incluso terminar con un afijo diferente. Además, tres de las víctimas habían llegado a interaccionar conmigo alguna vez. Todas excepto la segunda.

¿Aunque por qué patos? ¿Por qué el asesino los señala como PATOS?

Si Moriarty jugó bien sus cartas, ahora su cachorro está retomando la partida.

Su nombre es coronel Sebastian Moran. Francotirador subestimado quién ha obtenido de su predecesor la habilidad de persuadir a la gente a quemarse viva con gas y cerillas. No se detendrá.

Su caligrafía es miscelánea. Un trazo de palabras garabateadas con ansiedad. Pero la presión de la tinta en el papel es suficiente para determinar su decisión. A diferencia de la caligrafía de Moriarty.

Moran es astuto. Oh, sí. Tan astuto que decidió colaborar en la misión de su difunto jefe.

Puedo imaginarme en cierto modo a Moriarty dejando en su testamento un ejemplar de El Patito Feo para que su mascota se entretenga a leer. "Que Hans Christian Andersen te acompañe", casi puedo escuchar sus palabras. Menuda estupidez.

El timbre de la puerta me obliga a salir de mi trance. Recuerdo que lo destruí tiempo antes de mi suicidio pero al parecer lo arreglaron. Es la señora Hudson. Se ha puesto ropa nueva. Está claro que viene de hacer las compras. Y no trae la leche.

- ¿Te ha llamado John, Sherlock? ¿Le has dejado un mensaje? - La casera me pregunta. Se preocupa.

- Tan solo son las doce y media, señora Hudson. John está tomándose un café con Mary - respongo.

- Estoy preocupada por él. Tarda demasiado y me he dado cuenta que está más paliducho desde que regresaste.

Encaro a la señora Hudson y en este momento dejo que mi cerebro hable por si solo como si yo no hiciera nada.

- ¿Quiere que le pida a qué sabe la leche en casa de su novia? Esa mujer tiene una cintura muy delgada, quizá sea por la gran cantidad de años que ha desperdiciado en leche desnatada. Puede que se la tome fría, ya que no es tan malsana como la leche caliente. Sin embargo a John le gusta recién salida del microondas. Sé que piensa que estoy siendo grosero y maleducado y que estoy soltando una carga de sarcasmo para reírme de él y así es. Sería una vergüenza si le preguntara como se está tomando el café, señora Hudson.

- No. ¿Como... como puedes saber todo esto?

Oh, la vi envuelta en un vestido de novia, señora Hudson. En Elle's. Hermosa sonriente mujer. Tardó horas en escoger un vestido de su agrado. El ganador fue una copia de Carolina Herrera. Cortesía de John. Él no me vio. Miró hacia la dirección donde me encontraba yo, camuflado entre ciudadanos por una capucha mugrienta y una barba postiza. Pero en ningún momento me reconoció.

- No lo sé. Simplemente lo vi.


	3. Las 18:43 y ni siquiera me ha mandado un

**Capítulo 3: Las 18:43 y ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje**

oOo

_Siempre he sabido distanciarme. He sido capaz de divorciarme de los sentimientos._

_Tan solo tenía tres años cuando descubrí que la madre de mi profesora había fallecido la noche anterior. Ella no acudió. La suplente nos explicó que estaba enferma y yo fui el único niño que no fue estúpido para creer eso. Tras una charla, Mycroft me acompañó a casa sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera un seco "¿qué tal el cole?". Fue un viaje en autobús aburrido, largo y muy vacío._

_Cuando llegamos a casa no se lo pensó dos veces y apartó los juguetes de mi. Me castigó._

_Yo lo miré, formulando una pregunta cuya respuesta necesitaba saber con la cruda desesperación de un infante. _

_- Sherlock, ¿como...?_

_Yo estaba confuso. Era normal, tenía tres años. En otras circunstancias podría haber mostrado el orgullo del hombre que la gente ha hecho de mi hoy en día. Quizá si no fuera porque mis juguetes estaban en juego, habría mostrado otra cara._

_Nuestra sala de estar destacaba por su enorme colección de retratos. Cientos de ojos nos miraban con determinación. Los ojos de Mamá, los de Padre, los de Mycroft, los de mis tíos, abuelos, primos, los de nuestro gato..._

_Juzgando._

_Seguí escudriñando a Mycroft, casi a punto de romper a llorar. Tenía tres años, era obvio que me dejase llevar._

_Tomó mi abeja de peluche y la escondió en un armario. Fue astuto y lo cerró con llave. Me quedé sin esfuerzos mientras trataba de tirar de las puertas con la esperanza de abrirlas._

_- ¡Devuélveme a Spongy ahora!_

_- Spongy no está contenta con lo que has hecho, Sherlock._

_- P-por favor, My' - Esa fue la primera vez que lloré desde mi nacimiento. - ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_Mycroft se cruzó de brazos y reculé muerto de miedo, pues mi hermano acababa de imponer su estatura como un torreón y me aprisionaba en su sombra. Su rostro pálido y sus ojos oscuros contrastaban con el uniforme negro que llevaba puesto y me recordaron al más frío de los fantasmas cuyas historias me leía de niño. Yo tiritaba como una hoja, incapaz de comprender._

_- ¡Porque los niños normales de tu edad no hablan sobre la muerte! Los niños de tu edad juegan con otros niños, cantan y bailan, dibujan, colorean, aprenden a contar y escribir..._

_Bajo la manta de sus palabras se escondía un__** subtexto**__ que, a pesar de mi corta vida, fui capaz de recibir. Pero tan pronto Mycroft terminó de escupirlas, su compostura cambió. La frialdad con la que me había atacado se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando al descubierto a un adolescente derrotado y confuso. Sus ojos chispeantes se habían reducido a meras borlas, y eso me tomó por sorpresa._

_Puso su mano sobre mi hombro, con gentileza. Yo era una piedra. Sentía que moverme desataría mi caos._

_- No hagas que la gente te odie. No tan pronto. -Susurró._

_A la mañana siguiente Mycroft tuvo una charla con Mamá. Me escondí detrás de la puerta y percibí por el tono de su voz que se trataba de una conversación seria y cuyo protagonista era el mismo niño introvertido que los espiaba. Fui captando cortas oraciones, pero de haber poseído una capacidad cognitiva mayor en el entonces habría escrito un libro. Hubo un nombre, sin embargo, que quedó grabado en mi memoria y despertó mi afán de conocimiento. Cuando me aseguré de que Mycroft estaba solo en su habitación, me acerqué despacio. Estaba leyendo un libro, o estudiando._

_- Hermano - él dio un respingo del sofá cuando me oyó hablar. Frunció el ceño y curvó los labios en un gesto de indecisión, como si mi presencia le molestara. Me acordaba perfectamente de mi castigo y no deseaba ser regañado de nuevo. Pero mi curiosidad pudo más que yo. Respiré hondo y le hice la pregunta del millón. - ¿Qué es Asperger?_

_Como sospeché no me respondió de inmediato y me temí lo peor. Esperaba volverlo a ver erguido cuan largo e imponente sobre mi, con su sombra señalando la senda de mis pesadillas, haciéndome encoger. Esperaba que agotara su enojo lanzándome reproches y quejándose de mi, por ser el niño más repelente que había venido al mundo, culpándose de ser mi hermano, de tener que lidiar conmigo, de meter mis narices donde no me incumbían. Yo estaba ansioso por huir de allí. Pero mis pies apenas se movieron del suelo cuando sus facciones se relajaron y toda la tensión acumulada en sus hombros se volatilizó, y me quedé de una pieza. Sé que de haber querido podría haberme castigado de nuevo pero no lo hizo. _

_Respiró, y cuando me miró, en sus ojos buscaba reconfortarme._

_- Es cuando alguien es nacido brillante._

_Me bastó esa respuesta y no quise saber más. Salí de la habitación y fui corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Me aferraría a esa descripción como si mi vida dependiera de ella. Que irónico que no estuviera equivocado._

oOo

Los párpados de la señora Hudson tiemblan y sus manos se retuercen sobre sí mismas. Registro incomodidad, sorpresa, confusión. John, ¿por qué no hablaste de tu gran noticia nupcial públicamente? Siempre supe que la modestia era tu forma de expresión por excelencia, pero de eso a que mantengas en secreto algo que podría haber puesto una sonrisa en la cara a la señora Hudson me desconcierta. ¿Puso Mary algo en el té de las cinco para confundirte? ¿Prometisteis no hablar de eso a nadie en particular? ¿Me he perdido algo? Seguí tu pista día tras día y nunca regresaba carente de conocimiento sobre tus acciones. ¿O es que creerías que podrías aparentar tan reservado con tu novia que ni siquiera yo podría enterarme de todo lo que estabas tramando?

Tantos fueron los días en que mi única distracción fueron las tiendas de moda barata cuyos disfraces me convertirían en un hombre enmascarado, mendigo de las sombras y de los más viles. Seguí a Moran. Recuerdo sus movimientos como los de un zorro astuto tratando de escabullirse en el recoveco más oscuro. Me tentó lo repugnante que resultaba su aparente ordinariez, vestido siempre con tejanos agujereados y una chaqueta marrón, y ese reloj que evita quitarse incluso cuando se mancha las manos. Esa pieza costó una fortuna, pero dudo que Moran pudiera permitirse el lujo. No. ¿Qué tipo de compromisos tenía con su jefe? De algún modo tenía que ingeniárselas para obtener dinero de su bolsillo. O tal vez fuera un obsequio. No me extrañaría que Moriarty hubiera tenido un afán con ese perro callejero, bien me recibió a mi haciéndose pasar por gay. ¿Y qué si le dejara en herencia toda su fortuna?

Qué sentimental.

No. Aquí lo realmente interesante es dar con la bestia que se esconde bajo esa masa de vulgaridad, y tras observarle desplazándose por la ciudad, aprendí desde su odio a dejarse crecer la barba durante más de tres días consecutivos, hasta su enorme afición por los objetos afilados. Nunca, nunca guardaba su cartera bajo la chaqueta, si no que siempre estaba ahí, en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Arriesgado, ¿verdad? Pero si yo fuera el ladrón nunca pondría una mano allí. Solo por el hecho de llegar a ser atravesado por un puñal segundos después.

Me aseguré que la vida de otras personas no estuviera en juego. Vigilé a John los primeros meses pero apenas le vi cerca de Baker Street, solo en ocasiones cuando hacía las compras para la señora Hudson, cuya crítica edad ha puesto límites en su vida. La señora Turner falleció el pasado Noviembre y eso la descarriló. Cuando regresé después de tres años, John me amenazó con estrangularme si decidía saludarla aun con la certeza de que podía matar su corazón débil. El día en que caí al vacío, la señora Hudson tenía 78 años. Después del largo hiato, ya no es la misma persona independiente que siempre fue. La conocí y la aprendí como una mujer fuerte cuyo sufrimiento causado por el abuso la fortaleció.

Es… inexplicable. Seguí a John durante un largo tiempo, solo dejé de poner mi atención en él cuando conoció a Morstan. Pero a la señora Hudson nunca la vi a la luz del sol. Solo siluetas borrosas detrás de la cortina del piso, pero nada más que eso. Al pisar de nuevo 221B, comprendí que iba a verla por primera vez.

El recuerdo de sus manos callosas aferrándose a las mías sigue latente en mi memoria. Qué irónico pensar eso cuando siempre he huido de las emociones. Pero eso es distinto. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que había afectado mi muerte la señora Hudson.

Pero de no haber cumplido con mi deber de caer y desaparecer, entonces estaría manchándome las manos con sangre inocente.

- ¿John va a casarse con Mary, dices?

Me obligo a salir de mi ensimismamiento cuando escucho la pausada voz de la señora Hudson. No asimilo alegría ni decepción en sus palabras.

Asiento.

- Oh, pensé que eso esperaría.

Levanto una ceja. - ¿Por qué querría John esperar el momento de casarse?

- Porque tu regreso impactó en él, Sherlock. A todos nos impactó. Y él se preocupaba mucho por ti. Cuando conoció a Mary nos alegró el día. Pero hay heridas que nunca llegan a sanar, y si lo hacen, necesitan un prolongado tiempo.

Lentamente lleva su mano sobre mi pecho, en el lado izquierdo. – Sherlock, entendí que viste a John. Mary fue el áncora que lo salvaba de hundirse en ese oscuro y profundo abismo. Tuvo que mantenerse al margen del piso porque no soportaba ver todo lo que habíais compartido juntos a sabiendas de que tú ya no estabas para revivirlo. Y sin embargo, siguió pagando el alquiler. Nunca tocó tus artilugios, siempre estaban donde los dejaste tú, como si sabía que regresarías algún día. Negó tirar tus cosas. Eso habría destrozado su corazón para siempre.

Noto como presiona gentilmente la mano sobre la tela de mi camisa, y añade. – John necesita tiempo, cielo.

Asiento.

Con cuidado tomo su mano, arrugada y temblorosa, entre las mías, fuertes y firmes, y contemplo a la figura madre con asombro. Llevo su dorso a mis labios, y con un simple roce, sello una promesa que ni siquiera sé que quiero cumplir, porque me considero alienado a este tipo de sentimientos.

- Oh Sherlock, ¿cuándo te volviste tan formidable?

Se acerca para envolverme con sus brazos delgados y yo le devuelvo el gesto.

Horas más tarde, me niego a seguir con esto. John es puntual. Habría regresado ya. ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? Resisto el impulso de coger la pistola y ponerme a agujerear la pared. El aburrimiento me carcome. No ha habido ni un mensaje de Lestrade invitándome a asistir a una escena de crimen y por un momento necesito, imploro, que la siguiente víctima bañada en dinamita aparezca enseguida y el juego continúe. Por un momento envidio a John, estará pasándoselo en grande con su novia mientras que yo estoy aquí, pudriéndome en los confines de mi negligente cerebro. En todo este momento la señora Hudson no ha hecho más que aumentar mi inquietud con sus preocupaciones y por dios santo, ¡abran esa puerta!

Me siento preso de un pulsante dolor de cabeza pero luego la puerta del piso se abre y allí está John, al lado de una alta y delgada mujer con el nombre de Mary Morstan.

Son ya las 18:43 y ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje.


End file.
